


It's In Your Veins

by kingenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Multi, Soulmate AU, Vampire hunting, Vampires, they all have supernatural abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingenjolras/pseuds/kingenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes a moment, looking at Courfeyrac, who looks like he's going to start laughing. He rolls his eyes at him before continuing.<br/>“Do you know anything about soulmates?”<br/>Grantaire freezes visibly, his eyes wide. “I know that I'm definitely not yours.”<br/>--<br/>Or, Enjolras imprints on Grantaire at a less than opportune time and a lot of things happen because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first chaptered fic for this fandom so feedback would be much appreciated!! If you're confused on what any of their powers are, it'll be explained more clearly in later chapters by Enjolras to Grantaire so don't worry. Anywho, I hope you guys like it and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I'll be updating the tags as the fic goes so that I don't spoil anything about the story, so that rating and warning might change! 
> 
> I'm my own proofreader so any mistakes are mine!

“I'm just saying,” Courfeyrac says, staring up at the ceiling and throwing the ball aimlessly towards it. “I think we should go hunting more often.”

Enjolras sighs, rolling his eyes. He's had this discussion with Courfeyrac too many times to count. Every new region they travel to it seems that Courfeyrac can never get enough hunting time. Enjolras however, knows that they can't just kill whoever they want to, especially since the police are so much better at their jobs now than in the 19th century.

“Well,” Enjolras replies, his hands still shuffling through the papers that he'd been sorting. “We can only kill so many people at a time without everyone being suspicious. There are a lot of us for this small area.”

“Enjolras come _on_ ,” Courfeyrac rolls his eyes, throwing the ball to the ground and looking at him as if he's being completely unreasonable. “It's not like we've got competition in this area anyways. We made sure when we got here.”

Being the oldest has its hardships. He's the only one that was actually alive in the 19th century and well, he's seen some vampires that are definitely not as kind as they are. The last thing he needs is for Courfeyrac to wander into someone else's territory without knowing it. Or to be found by a rouge vampire hunter who got lucky. 

“I'm aware of that Courf,” He rolls his eyes in return, looking at the back of Courfeyrac's head. “There are worse things in this world than rival vampires.”

“It's not like we kill innocents,” Courfeyrac continues, spinning his chair so that they're looking at each other. “I'm hungry!”

“Courfeyrac,” Enjolras' face hardens. He's had this conversation too many times with all of them. “I'm sorry that you can't handle being hungry for even a moment, but we can't just do whatever we want. There are people out there that know we exist and are after us, just like always. We can't be completely reckless. That's how you end up like-”

He cuts himself off in order to alert everyone that something is wrong. Turning, he looks at the window behind him, listening to the sound of three sets of footsteps. Even though they're at least three blocks away, he can feel the absolute terror of one of the humans that's running.

“Someone's getting chased,” The chair he was sitting in is pushed back as he stands, speaking quickly. They're all listening now, no doubt picking up the sounds that Enjolras has been hearing. The humans are closer now, and the emotions of the other two people show only lust and a longing to hurt someone.

“They're in danger, definitely,” He confirms, moving immediately towards the door. “Courf', since you're so hungry, how about you take care of the two assholes.”

“Yes!” Courfeyrac hisses the es sound, drawing it out and fist pumping. “Come on Marius.” He grabs Marius' arm and they take off.

“I'll get the other one,” Enjolras says, moving towards the door after them. “'Ferre, come with me please. He may be injured.”

Combeferre says nothing, but follows him out the door.

The entire street is dark, and slightly damp. It's no longer raining, but there are still puddles scattered along the sidewalk. Enjolras can hear all three humans running still, their footsteps pounding against the pavement on the same side of the street that he's standing on. They're all close together, the two people behind obviously gaining on the one in front. He can see them, vaguely, down the street.

He follows the sounds, stopping inside of an alley where they're sure to pass by. He can see them now. It's three men, all wearing dark clothes. The two in the back have guns strapped to their hips and one of them is shouting profanities and insults as they run. The person in the front is running out of breath, their breathing labored and coming out in wheezes.

Enjolras holds his breath, feeling a small tingling in the back of his throat as the smell of their blood hits him. He looks towards the other side of the street, seeing Marius and Courfeyrac waiting there, hidden in the shadows so that no human would be able to see them. Combeferre is back near their building, waiting for him.

Enjolras steps out ahead of the human as soon as he gets close, allowing him to collide with him and stepping back rapidly so that the collision doesn't hurt them. He wraps his arms around them firmly. He moves back to the alley just as quickly as he'd stepped out, bringing the human with him and letting the two men run past. He hears Courfeyrac and Marius begin to follow them soon after they pass, so he focuses on the human that's now in his arms, and trembling.

A scream builds up in the human's chest so he presses him back into the wall, covering his mouth with his hand to stop him from making the noise. The last thing he needs is for someone to hear him screaming and call the cops. It's a slim chance that anyone would care about screaming around here, but he can never be too careful. He's about to speak when he and the human make direct eye contact and suddenly he can't speak at all.

He feels the entire world shift around him, his entire focal point shifting to the human in front of him. The human's eyes are brown, but Enjolras can see some traces of green in them. His nose looks like it's been broken a few times and the skin on his face is patchy with dirt. He smells like cigarettes and alcohol and something that Enjolras absolutely can't name. Whatever the smell is, it takes him right back to the streets of Paris, so many years ago.

He knows, as soon as he takes a breath and he doesn't have even the slightest urge to attack the human that he's imprinted on them. He can practically feel their blood moving through their veins, but his only urge is protective. He almost wishes that he had been the one to take care of the people chasing him, but he'd much rather be right where he is. He's in love in an instant, unable to do anything about it.

He stares, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. The human is breathing heavily against his hand, building up moisture on it and his eyes are wide as well, but with terror more than anything. The places that Enjolras is touching the human feel like hotspots, like his skin is going to melt, or burn to ashes.

“Oh,” he says, hearing Combeferre approaching them, but not paying much attention to it. “You're-wow.”

The human's eyes widen as he speaks and he realizes that it's dark enough that he probably can't see what Enjolras looks like at all. If he still needed to breathe, he's sure that he wouldn't be breathing normally. He takes his hand away from the human's mouth, now that he can feel that he's more relaxed than before. Unfortunately, as soon as he takes his hand away from the human's face, he passes out.

Enjolras catches him easily, supporting his weight with one of his arms while using to other one to lift him.

“'Ferre,” He says mildly, turning around to where Combeferre is standing right behind him. “I think we have a problem.”

Combeferre gives him an odd look, stepping forward to look at the human in his arms. Enjolras almost steps away from him to stop him from touching Grantaire, but he manages to suppress his instincts enough to stay put.

Combeferre touches the human's neck, and even though Enjolras has watched him do this so many times without a problem, it makes him nervous this time. He's ready to fight at any moment. “He's just fainted. Probably just from fear. He'll be fine.”

“No, not that,” Enjolras says, walking past him and towards the building. Combeferre follows easily. “I-I just imprinted.”

He knows that imprinting is perfectly normal and happens to pretty much every Vampire, but he'd been expecting to imprint on, well, not a human. He's also a little old to be imprinting, considering that most vampire's imprint when they're somewhere around 50 or 100 years old and he's getting very close to 300.

“Oh.” Combeferre looks at the human in his arms. “Well, that's different.”

“You're telling me.” Enjolras looks down at the human, who's breathing has begun to even out. He holds them closer to him in order to walk. He walks at a normal pace, not wanting to take any chances at jostling them around. “It feels weird.”

Combeferre thinks for a moment, smirking. “I was gonna say it'll be weirder when he's away from you but you can still feel his emotions, but I guess that's everyone with you, huh?”

Enjolras laughs, shaking his head. “It'll probably be stronger than normal. I mean, as much as I love you, more than a mile away and the best I can do is smell that you're around.”

Combeferre laughs, opening the door to the building for him, even though he doesn't really have to. Enjolras can hear everyone talking upstairs, but he doesn't pay attention, not trying to make out any of the things that they're saying. “Interesting.”

Enjolras carries the human with more caution than necessary, but he really can't help it. Obviously, he's in no trouble of dropping them, since he can barely even feel their weight in his arms. He's also not in trouble of running them into anything, since he's hyper aware of his surrounding anyways. He's never felt the need to be so cautious before and he can really feel the effects of the imprint setting in.

Joly opens the door to their meeting room, looking at him expectantly. “Is the human OK?” He moves forward to inspect them as he asks the question. This time Enjolras can't help but move backwards, showing his teeth.

“He's fine,” He says, tightening his hold on them.

Joly's eyes widen and he backs away, putting his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I'll take your word for it.”

Enjolras rolls his tongue in his mouth, moving forward in order to set the human on their feet. He holds them up, supporting their weight with his body and wrapping one arm around their chest and the other around their waist. He sets them down gently, leaning their back against the wall.

“Sorry. I'm having trouble controlling myself.” Enjolras looks around, noticing that Courfeyrac and Marius aren't back yet. Everyone is looking at him questioningly, trying to peek around him to see the human. Combeferre moves to stand in the group, closing the door behind him.

“I noticed. What's this all about?” Joly moves to the side a little bit just before the door opens and Marius and Courfeyrac enter.

Courfeyrac looks wild, his eyes wide and excited and his hair windswept from running. There's still blood on his mouth and his hands. Marius, of course, looks as if he hasn't done anything more than walk since he left the room. Enjolras looks back at the human worriedly. He doesn't want them to wake up any time soon. He wants to scold Courfeyrac for being so messy, but before he can Courfeyrac starts talking, bouncing on his heels as he does.

“What is the exciting news?” He asks, looking around and focusing on the human. “I can hear you all thinking about something exciting but I can't tell what it is.”

He moves fully into the room while he talks, closing the door behind him and Marius. They finish the crowd that's gathered around

“I've imprinted,” Enjolras replies, looking over at him for a moment and then back to the human. He puts his hand on one of their sides, keeping them from slumping to the left. He moves his body to that side of their body so that he can hold them up and face the group easier.

Courfeyrac laughs, raising his eyebrows at him. “On what? Him?”

Enjolras growls, his face naturally melting into a predatory glare. “I'd stop right there if I were you,” He warns, not moving from his position.

Courfeyrac's face straightens out immediately, tilting his head to the side. “Holy shit, you're serious?”

“I wouldn't have brought him back here if that wasn't the case you dipshit.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Cosette asks, peaking around Bahorel's shoulder.

“What's he gonna say?” Bahorel asks, looking at her incredulously. “'Hi, I'm your new vampire boyfriend! Ready to protect you from anything for the rest of forever!”

“Well, he can't just not tell him!” She huffs, giving him a sour look.

“He could,” Bossuet interjects. “It would be a bad idea, probably, but he very well could just not tell him.”

“That'd be fucked,” Musichetta adds, looping her arm through Bossuet's.

“I'll tell him,” Enjolras says, breaking the conversation as he feels the human beginning to shift like he's going to wake up. “Perhaps not immediately, but I need to tell him.” He pauses, looking at the human again. “Everyone be quiet and don't move. He won't be able to see us in the dark and I don't want him to be scared.”

Everyone does as their told, but Enjolras can feel their collective excitement. It's been a long time since any of them met a human that they weren't planning on killing. Courfeyrac moves forward, bringing his face close to the humans as he begins to stir. Enjolras fights back the growl that forms in his throat. 

The human wakes up slowly, blinking rapidly to try and see in the darkness of the room. They lean away from the wall and freeze suddenly, probably feeling how close to them Courfeyrac's face is.

They blink a multitude of times, beginning to tremble once again.

“Hi there,” Cosette says softly, moving forward to stand near Courfeyrac, who's sitting much closer to the human than Enjolras would like. “Are you OK?”

The human startles, their heart rate increasing. They stumble backwards, back into the wall. Enjolras feels the spike in their anxiety and he immediately puts down a field of calm, just enough to cover the human.

“Well, objectively speaking,” He says, looking around frantically. There's very little light in the room and they're all doing their best to avoid being in it. “I'm perfectly fine.”

“And non-objectively?” Courfeyrac asks, grinning like an idiot. His voice is loud and piercing compared to the previous quiet bell like sound of Cosette's voice.

Grantaire's hands dig into the wall slightly and he looks around again, this time obvious thinking of something to say. “Considering I'm in a room with two people I don't know, it's pitch dark, and I just got chased by two guys who wanted to kill me, I'd say I'm having a pretty bad night.”

Courfeyrac barks out a laugh, looking directly at Enjolras. “He's definitely yours, huh?”

Enjolras rolls his eyes, flipping him off. He hadn't said the words slow enough for the human to understand, so he has no reason to responde anyways.

“I'm going to touch you,” Cosette warns him before placing a hand onto his. The human shivers at the touch, probably finding Cosette's skin to be cold. Cosette is quiet for a moment before taking her hand away from his.

“His name is Grantaire,” She tells Enjolras, speaking too fast for the human to understand. “He's only 22.”

“He doesn't seem that young,” Enjolras replies softly, making sure not to move the rest of his body. He doesn't think that the human has noticed his presence at all.

“Would you like me to turn the lights on?” Marius asks, being the one closest to the lightswitch that Feuilly had hot wired to work for this room. His voice is colder than normal, probably due to him switching from whatever language he'd been speaking earlier in the day. He's obviously talking to the human, his speech slowed down so that the human can understand it.

Grantaire's eyes widen and he looks towards where Marius is standing. “How many of you _are_ there.”

“Would you like me to turn the lights on?” Marius repeats, looking almost bored. His voice is the same cold and calculating one as before. Enjolras would think he was angry if he couldn't feel that he's not having any strong emotions.

“I think that depends on how fucking terrified I'm gonna be if you do,” Grantaire replies, making Courfeyrac laugh loudly again.

“Oh, man, I love him already,” he says, moving closer to them so that their noses are almost touching. Grantaire shrinks away a little bit. “Marius turn those lights on.”

They all cover their eyes for a moment as the lights turn on, waiting a few moments before uncovering them and blinking to adjust.

“Hello,” Courfeyrac says, smiling at the human. He's moved away a little bit, probably having noticed Enjolras' angst about their proximity. “It's nice to meet you!”

“Courf',” Enjolras warns, feeling that he hasn't moved away from the human enough. Grantaire turns to look at him so fast his neck cracks. “You can flirt later.”

“Holy shit,” He says, staring at Enjolras. “You are _beautiful.”_

Enjolras feels much the same way. Seeing him in the light is much more pleasing than in the dark, even though there isn't really much difference between the two for him. He can see now that Grantaire has dark hair that's sticking up in all directions and that he's got the beginnings of a beard starting on his chin and jawline. He can also see that his two top front teeth don't line up with his bottom ones and that he has a rather large birth mark on the right side of his neck.

Courfeyrac practically howls with laughter and Enjolras snorts, smiling at Grantaire as he blushes. The blush sends all sorts of protective urges through him and he looks around to make sure that no one is having any feelings about trying to attack his imprint. He wants to be closer to them, but he knows he can be intimidating and he can't just declare his undying love for a completely unsuspecting human.

He turns back after looking around, only to make direct eye contact with Grantaire once again. This time, his awestruck isn't as all consuming, but it's definitely there. His hesitation before speaking is most likely unnoticed by the human, but definitely not by everyone else in the room. He feels the shift in emotion go around the room.

“Wait until you see Marius,” Courfeyrac says before Enjolras can reply.

Grantaire looks back at Courfeyrac, eyes widen and his heart rate spiking as he realizes how many of them are actually in the room.

“Please don't kill me. My art gallery is opening tomorrow night and I'll be pissed if I die before then. Fuck, I'm always getting into the worst shit.”

This time Courfeyrac has to cover his face with his hands in order to stop himself from laughing loud enough that the human's ears wouldn't be able to handle it. Everyone laughs this time, looking around at each other in surprise. Normally human's are much more scared of them than this, and even despite Grantaire's fast beating heart, he's still managing to speak completely coherently.

Enjolras startles a little, looking up at Marius, who's staring at the human with a seemingly unreadable expression. Enjolras, however, can tell that he's feeling contemptuous. They make eye contact and Marius bares his fangs slightly, a sign they've developed between all of them to mean 'leave it'. He nods, an understanding passing between them. Now isn't the time to talk about feelings.

Grantaire's shift in position brings Enjolras back to the situation and he shuffles his feet, re-alerting Grantaire to his presence before standing up and bringing him with him via the hand on his arm. Grantaire stumbles, but Enjolras keeps him upright, making sure not to put too much pressure on the arm that he's holding.

“We're not going to kill you,” He assures, the thought sending shivers down his own spine.

Grantaire is staring at him as if he's just noticed something and suddenly fear is his most prominent emotion. “You have, uh, fangs.”

He looks around the room, his eyes landing on Marius last, who's smiling wickedly. “We all have them, Grantaire.”

Grantaire shudders, stepping back away from him. “Oh God,” He mutters, backing straight into Enjolras, who wraps an arm around him, sensing his fight or flight instincts beginning to kick in.

“Of course you all have them,” Grantaire agrees, sounding a bit hysterical. “Because you're not human.”

“God he's talkative,” Eponine says, stepping around Bossuet and moving to stand next to Jehan, who's probably the farthest away from the whole situation.

“You don't have to be afraid,” Cosette says gently, crossing the room and standing next to where Marius is standing. She grabs his hand and twists it harshly in hers, giving him a stern look. He hisses at her, making a face back.

They open their mouth to speak but nothing comes out but a small squeaking noise. Enjolras can feel and hear their heart pounding and he puts down another field of calm, surprised that his other one hadn't lasted.

“We don't bite.” Courfeyrac smiles at him as well.

“I'm finding that hard to believe,” Grantaire replies, looking Courfeyrac up and down. The blood on his face and clothes finally registering in his brain. “I don't even want to know how you knew my name at this point.”

“Courfeyrac you're scaring him,” Eponine says, rolling her eyes and dragging Courfeyrac away from him.

“I think we're all scaring him at this point,” Feuilly points out, causing Enjolras to roll his eyes.

“I think you're right,” Grantaire says, his breathing a little labored against Enjolras' arms.

“We're not going to kill you,” Enjolras promises again, turning him around to look at him. Grantaire looks surprised, his eyes going wide as he's turned. “We actually can't do that at this point.”

“Well, we _could_ ,” Jehan says, too fast for Grantaire to understand. Enjolras glares, forcing his growl back into his throat. He doesn't want to make Grantaire any more scared than he already is.

“Why...” Grantaire shrinks into himself a little bit. “Why can't you kill me?”

Enjolras sighs, pressing his lips together momentarily while he decides on what to do next.

“How about you sit down,” He says, leading Grantaire to a chair.

Everyone else follows suit, sitting down at their normal places around the table in the middle of the room.

They don't have much in the room, since they don't really need much. There's a table that they all sit at sometimes and talk to each other, a few beds pressed up against the wall for any injured humans they find, and a box that's full of all of their clothes. They've only been living in the abandoned building for a few years, after moving away from their old house after someone found out that they'd been living there.

“I'm just gonna tell you the basics here, since the whole story is gonna take some time to explain and I'm sure you'd like to go home,” Enjolras says, pulling a chair out and sitting across from Grantaire.

Grantaire stares at him, his fear rolling off of him in waves. He doesn't move, but Enjolras assumes that he's listening.

“I seem to have made things very complicated,” He says, resisting his urge to touch Grantaire's hands. “Normally, we would walk you home, make sure you're safe, and then make sure you don't remember any of this.”

He takes a moment, looking at Courfeyrac, who looks like he's going to start laughing. He rolls his eyes at him before continuing.

“Do you know anything about soulmates?”

Grantaire freezes visibly, his eyes wide. “I know that I'm definitely not yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but it won't be that long between updates ((: You can bug me about it on tumblr at jehangelras (:


End file.
